Starnight: RE
by Simon Will
Summary: [Reboot of "Starnight"] Marco's life has the usual challenges of an 15 year old boy. With the beginning of the new school year seven mages and their legendary warriors starts a Battle Royale, known as The Holy Grail War. Caught in it, Marco will have to protect girlfriend, friends, family from the destruction brought by clashing desires to win the grand price - a single wish.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After the first paragraph of the spell teal light surrounded Jackie, slightly illuminating the basement. Despite knowing the risks of performing a summoning in closed space she had chosen to proceed. Her confidence had build up over the last two months and she had enough experience to back it up.

Second paragraph washed the room in color, making it look like a cave build of ruby. The summoning circle beneath Jackie's legs shined brighter and radiated with magical energy. A whirlwind had formed inside, sending her blonde hair in wild dance, but also protecting her from clouds of dust.

The spell's last sentences had to be yelled with all the power of her lungs. The basement turned into a golden room with a magical circle bright as heated steel. The lonely ceiling lamp was overpowered from the magical source of light and Jackie lost notice of it. Old boxes jumped from their place and spilled their content, only to be taken away by the whirlwind. Dusty books and worn stuffed animal circled violently the room, swept away from the tornado inside. In the eye of the storm Jackie yelled word after word.

Flash of light, followed by thundering sound terminated the spell. Darkness dominated once again. Expecting the violent outcome, Jackie was still surprised when she was on her knees instead of slammed in a nearby wall. She checked the back of her right hand. It was burning. Burning from the crimson pattern of the Command Spells. _Now this was expected, _she thought and stared into the dark room.

A shape of some sort formed, then it raised to take the pose of a proudly standing man. From it came dimmed light and it narrowed down to what was his pauldrons. Light and shadow gave volume to the figure, turning it into a man with golden armor. His silver hair and beard gave away age more than his face.

"Are you the one who called me?" he said. Jackie found his voice to command respect and in a strange way kindness.

"Yes, sir paladin. I am the Master who summoned you," she answered.

After a silent moment the man's beard raised by his gentle smile.

"Paladin, eh. You sure know a lot about me, young lady."

"I do," Jackie answered with haunted voice. Then she changed it to match the authoritarian tone. "Do you accept me as your Master, sir paladin?"

"I am the Saber Servant," he reached with a plated gauntlet, "and I recognize you as my Master, young lady."

"Jackie-Lynn Thomas, nice to meet you" she shook his hand. The Command Spells once again burned her hand, sealing the Contract between them. "Let us win the Holy Grail War."


	2. First Day

**First Day**

Despite yesterday's talk with Jackie, Marco still hoped to see his girlfriend at school and still got disappointed. First period of the new school year started with Jackie's empty desk, for she was sick and rested at home, away from Marco.

He didn't listen to Ms. Skullnick's unmotivated speech. He didn't noticed what kind of joke Jason made to get the whole class laughing. Class ended with Marco still wondering what was going on between him and Jackie.

Yet he decided whatever had happened, it was in the past. After school he would visit his girlfriend and maybe even talk about their relationship. Now he had classmates to reconnect with and grades to watch out for. All part of his daily life.

As always lunchtime was shared with Alfonso, Ferguson and occasionally Janna. The three boys sat together on a free table, but only Marco tried to get a bite. Ferguson's laser-focused gaze made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's up between you and Jackie lately?" Ferguson asked and took a bite off a french fry.

"This might sound cartoonish, but I really don't have an idea what you're talking about."

Ferguson raised a finger pointed at Marco. "You have a girlfriend, yet you've spent most of the summer with us."

"Not that we're complaining. You're still our boy and we enjoyed spending time together," added Alfonso.

Marco was frozen trying to process what he just witnessed. He felt like the convict in good cop, bad cop interrogation. Suspended mid-air by his arms, Marco's burger slowly started collapsing. Realizing how ridiculous he looked, he held his laughter.

"Guys, me and Jackie are fine. Summer was… not what we've expected and I had more time for myself. Which I enjoyed with you guys."

Marco went for another bite, only to stop with jaw opened. "Wait a sec. Are you two… worried about me? About _us_?"

"Well, you kinda looked gloomy and Jackie is not here so…" Alfonso said.

Marco smiled. "Things between me and Jackie are good. And she is sick, that's why she is not here. I'll go visit her after my karate lessons."

"Speaking of missing girls, where is Janna?" Ferguson looked around the cafeteria. "She is usually at school at least for lunch."

Marco did the same. There was no sign of the raven-haired girl or her beanie. Yesterday Marco had a meeting with her and Jackie, until Janna canceled out. Then Jackie called that she got a stomach virus, leaving him to his boredom. Marco wondered if Janna haven't gone too far with a prank, it backfired and got both girls sick.

**XXX**

When Marco left the mall stars had already popped on the dusky sky. Cold breeze sent him shivering and prompted for wearing something warmer than a hoodie. His phone showed karate training had ended later than usual. Marco pulled his backpack with one hand, while the other was busy dialing. He was already walking when Jackie picked up.

"Hey, Diaz," she said with an unusual lack of energy.

"Hey, Jackie. How are you?"

"Still feverish. At least my stomach had settled down. Anything interesting at school?" her tone had become more lively.

"Had an _interesting _talk with Ferguson and Alfonzo. And Mr. Skullnick had the usual mountain of homework prepared." Marco grew a devilish smile. "Maybe I should come to your house and explain it to you?"

Faint chuckle came from Jackie. "As _sweet _as that sounds, the way I am right now, you don't wanna see."

Marco's smile slowly vanished. "Jackie, I haven't seen you in a week." The talk with the guys flashed in his mind. "Are things… alright?"

"Well, I still have a bug…" Jackie had a gloomy pause. "I see what you mean."

For a long moment Marco heard only his heart racing. A wave of worry and awkwardness flooded his thoughts. Then, Jackie's voice snapped him back:

"Marco, when this is over, we'll spent together as much time as we have." Her words were calm and solid. Again, Marco felt a wave of awkwardness, but also some relief.

"So much time, that we'll get sick off one another?" too late he realized the accidental pun. Jackie's giggle ringed through his phone.

They continue to throw puns and wisecracks at one another for a couple of minutes. The half-hidden sun made Marco realize he was getting carried away. With a promise to call her tomorrow, he left Jackie to recover and went home.

Yet Marco couldn't lie to himself - he really wanted to meet up with Jackie today, tonight. Between both of them, she was the one who enjoyed surprises. Marco admired how she could plan to go home and watch a terrible movie together, only to suddenly decide to teach him some skateboarding. Like a wind changing it's flow, her actions came out so natural and both ended having fun.

That was just before summer started.

Marco stopped at the bus stop. A few stops from here and he could be at Jackie's house. Sometimes being impulsive was good for a relationship. At least that's what he had heard from his parents. And as if somebody had heard him, the bus stopped right next to him.

He stared at the distant mountain, it's peaks goldened by the setting sun. Not where he was supposed to be, but where he wanted to go. The opened bus waited, invited to go and have just this one little surprise. The surprise that would get rid off the feeling things between him and Jackie are not working out.

Marco left a deep sigh. _Don't be and idiot. You're better than that. _He stepped away, heart still pumping. He forcefully flushed most doubt from his thoughts. The bus left for its next stop and with it any weight vanished from Marco's shoulders. His gaze traced the bus, then drifted at the horizon.

In the shadows of the forested ridge a ruby dot sparkled. It washed into golden, only to be swallowed by the disappearing sun.


	3. Alchemist

**Alchemist**

With sun rising in a clear sky morning weather was deceiving. Marco had just opened the door when a chilling breeze change his clothing opinion. Waiting for the bus made him appreciate his jacket and hoped for a couple of warm days. The bus' interior wasn't too far from outside temperature. Even the driver stayed in his nylon coat. In Marco's opinion it suit him well and reinforced the idea you don't want to mess around in his bus.

Chemistry classroom was full, except for two empty desks. The students could be split in two groups: those who were half-way asleep and those who kept themselves from getting half-way asleep. Marco was of the former, regretting waking twice in the middle of the night. Central heating and closed windows were not helping keeping his slumber away.

When Mr. Damper entered the sleepiness quickly disappeared. He instructed the class to open their books and begun explaining. Occasionally he would use the plastic board for drawing molecules, bonds, reactions and outcome of said reactions. Marco admired how fast and clean Mr. Damper's drawings always came out. Certainly Ms. Skullnick didn't inspire high standards in her teaching. Mr. Damper's classes were focused, learning materials were clean and even motivating. As if he had mastered different type of work and teaching chemistry was a natural extension.

As the class progressed Jason made a joke from Mr. Damper's words out of context. The room filled with choked giggles. Marco appreciated Jason's joke, but struggled to contain his laughter. Same could not be said for Mr. Damper. He turned back at Jason, his laser-focusing black eyes insisting discipline. And in a few seconds only bird humming could be heard. Strict as he was, he always rewarded the students with an end-of-class practical experiment. By mixing two flasks with complex compounds he made a mixture that quickly expanded in it's own flask. Just as looked like it was about to overflow, the mixture settled perfectly at the top of the glass tube.

Rest of the school day was also nothing special. With no karate lessons today Marco joined Ferguson and Alfonzo for a visit to the board games shop. Inside they immediately split up to look at different kinds of games. Marco wasn't much of a fan of role-playing games, where you had to spent hours of memorizing rules and filling hundred-field character sheet. Strategy games with careful resource planning for grand victory plan had hard time keeping him invested. He prefered games where you're in charge of a small squad battling on a complex grid landscape. With miniature figures he would get carried away in keeping every figure alive, and that it would cost him the victory. An unnecessary complex puzzle he refused to simplify.

The evening was still colder for a September one, helping Marco settle on getting home with the public transport. The bus dropped him off at a ten minute walk from home, which Marco used to call Jackie.

"Just keeping on my promise to check how are you doing."

"I think I'm getting better. The thermometer says my fever is going down." Jackie's voice still sounded dull.

"Do you need anything? I could stop at the drugstore and then by your house." _It's gonna be a long ride to get to the other end of the town_, Marco thought.

"My parents got me covered," she giggled. "And I don't think you can just get into a drugstore and buy stuff until we're a bit older."

"I could think of something on my feet."

"Don't worry about me. Try to stay at home. Looks like it's getting cold outside. I would hate it if you get sick as well."

**XXX**

_Void _was the best description she had come up with, for she had no body, no sensors of any kind to describe her surroundings. Being in this state at first had freaked her out. Now she had come to terms with what had happened, accepted her fault and could not stop worry. Worry that without her what she remembered as home would turn into ashes by an ancient conflict.

Something else _arrived_, joined her consciousness. Voiceless words shaken her:

"You've been called. You are aware of the terms. Will you answer?"

"I will," she rippled back without hesitation.

The void disappeared, turned into endless brightness.

Heat. Gravity. Pressure. Colors. Vibrations. Odor. Taste. Overwhelmed by her senses the girl gasped. Chills ran through her, sending uncontrolled shaking. Then, everything felt familiar and settled down. Everything except a pressure from unknown flow.

She looked. Hands in fingerless gauntlets, torso protected by silver steel plates, thighs and knees covered by sapphire silky dress. The armor was chosen by her for mobility and agility, and less for protection.

She looked. Room filled with darkness. gentled by dots of light. Yellowish lamps laid on the floor, no doubt tossed away from her summoning. In the middle a weakly illuminated man stood raised his hand. Reddish tint mixed with the weak light. Three crimson patterns were laid on the hand. She realized they were Command Spells, something she never knew of.

"Are you the Master who summoned me?" she asked, even if the answer was obvious. The Grail had instructed her to do it anyway.

"I am," he answered. She felt a surge, a pulsing aura around him. _That must be him controlling his mana_, she realized.

"I see you're a strong mage," she started. "I am the Archer Servant and I accept you as my Master."

"Happy to meet you, Archer," the man stepped closer, bringing more light over his face. "My name is Harrison Damper. Now I'll need yours."

"We're not at that level yet," the girl grimaced. "Besides it would be best to hide-"

A wave of pressure pushed the Harrison's words in her thoughts. She had to concentrate to resist the urge to change her answer. Her Master hand his arm in a fist, with the Command Spells shining bright.

"Your class and identity is vital for planning our strategy. So I'll ask again before starting to use one of these. What is your name?"

_Vital for planning. For winning, _she reasoned. If she wanted her wish granted, her name was a little sacrifice to have.

"My name is Star Butterfly."


	4. Night Movement

**Night Movement**

School was uneventful and unfortunately, same as yesterday; Janna's desk was still empty. Marco had asked Jackie about Janna and learned she was also staying at her own house being sick. When Marco asked how come they both got sick at the same time, Jackie danced around the question. He was well aware she tried to cover for Janna so he won't get mad at the raven-haired girl. As Marco let anger filter his thoughts, clearly it did not worked. When he reached to blaming Janna for _robbing _him of his time with Jackie, Marco realized how ridiculous he was being. After a deep breath he promised to call Janna as well. Maybe not today though.

Karate lesson helped him additionally with mental clarity and flushing ridiculous conclusions about him, his girlfriend and Janna. On his way to the bus he did the routine Jackie dialing. She didn't picked up when the bus arrived. She didn't picked up fifteen minutes later when Marco was walking to his house.

He couldn't help but worry. Had her condition gotten worse or had she just left her phone somewhere in the house and could not hear it? Maybe she was rushed to the hospital, or she set her phone on silent to get some sleep.

Light flashed over Marco's eyes, scattering his line of thought. His father had opened the front door and looked at him with confused expression. When did Marco reaches his house, how long was he staring at the door, he had no idea.

"Marco, what's wrong? Why are you standing outside?" his father asked.

"Nothing. I just worry too much," Marco said, stepping inside. Cozy warmth and made him relax. Delicious aroma rumbled his stomach.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" his father said with genuine kindness.

Marco made a thin smile. "I don't think anything but waiting could help." _There was no point worrying myself, let alone others._

Yet through dinner concerned thoughts kept crawling back. Marco was mostly silent, while his parents had a wild discussion about the abnormal weather. He caught his mother staring at him.

"You alright honey? You barely touched your dinner," she asked.

"Yeah, everything is alright. I guess I'm just not that hungry," Marco answered mechanically. He noticed his plate was not the only one almost full. "What about you, Mom? Your haven't eaten anything as well," he pointed with a fork.

"Oh. There is nothing wrong with the food. I'm just having a craving for a taco," she dismissively brushed the air. "It's a pregnancy thing. It will pass."

Sudden panic overcame Marco. He jumped off his chair. "Just wait for it to pass? What about the baby? You're not going to starve yourself."

"Calm down Marco-" his father tried, but Marco didn't gave him a chance to finish the sentence. He left the kitchen and went on to put his jacked.

"I'm going to get you and the baby a taco."

"Wait, Marco. I'll come with you," his father also jumped off.

"Dad, you stay and keep an eye of Mom." Marco said and closed the door behind him. He missed the shock look on his parents.

In less than twenty minutes walk Marco was standing at Britta's Tacos. He ordered one, then interrupted the girl behind the counter and made them three. While waiting he looked around. Minus few passersby under street lamps the streets were completely empty. Nearby shops were dark with some office rooms above still lit up. Being out after ten was completely different from couple days ago, when a sunny day could keep the air warmth till the late hours.

Something on a roof was different from the pitch-night sky. Marco's eyes stopped on contrasting silver shadow. Standing on the rooftop, bathed in moonlight, the figure had slim features with what seemed to be blonde hair. Not sure what to do, Marco tried to focus his vision and make out what different shapes meant. The figure moved around a bit, then stepped back and disappeared behind the building.

**XXX**

Half an hour had passed since Jackie's parent had went to their bedroom. She lit her night lamp and hopped to the door. _They are asleep, _Saber told her without words. She didn't jump, but her heartbeat had doubled. Telepathic communication with her Servant was still not normal for her, especially while she was trying to sneak out.

From under her bed Jackie pulled out two pillows and few t-shirts mashed together. After careful arrangement on the bed she covered them with the bedsheet. From the weak light they indeed looked like somebody was sleeping. Just in case her parents wake up early, or she doesn't make it back at home.

With the help of a flashlight Jackie made her way down to the entrance. She had picked dark long jacket and navy blue beanie for both warmth and discretion. Lastly, she covered her hands with fingerless gloves and left the house.

As Jackie closed the door she felt energy flowing, being drained out of her. Her Servant had materialized next to her in a straight, even guarding pose. Walking with a man in a golden armor in the middle of the night had the danger of attracting unwanted attention. Walking without one had the danger of getting Jackie killed.

"Going out to find other Servant?" he asked.

"Yes. But it's not what you think for." Saber raised a curious eyebrow. Jackie's focused expression didn't change. "We're going to form an alliance."

"You know where we can find an ally, Master?"

"I have a good idea. We're heading downtown. Let's go."

His metal gauntlets ringed as he went on one knee. With his wide arms Saber lifted his Master like a feather. She wrapped her arms around his covered neck, carefully getting between the pauldrons.

Without much of a preparation Saber leaped over to her neighbor's roof. He continued hopping from house to house, and eventually Jackie lost sight of her own home.


	5. Lurker

**Lurker**

_Again,_ Marco thought after ordering three tacos at Britta's Tacos. His mother's appetite for tacos was not satisfied after last night. How much longer was it going to last, Marco wondered.

He didn't mind going out in the late evening for a walk. From karate lessons to a few midnights with Jackie he had gotten used to going home when the sun was gone. So were his parents.

The other reason he volunteered was the future fourth member of the Diaz family. When he had heard about having a sibling Marco did what his parents called _overreaction_. Maybe he did, but not without a good reason; being a big brother was not a responsibility he took lightly. So when it came to his family, Marco believed he was ready to make many sacrifices. How big though, he could not give concrete answer, for there were other people in his life he cared for just as dearly.

"Order's ready," sang the girl behind the counter. With a wide smile to a smile Marco took the bag with warm food, wished a great night and left for home.

Cold breeze reminded him of the unusual weather. After three straight days of lower than average temperature Marco didn't mind it as much. No amount of wind could blow away the warmth he felt from a job well done, from the smiles he was about to bring to his mother and father. Combined with the calm evening walk the breeze actually felt refreshing, relieving. Worries about Jackie and Janna had completely left him. And by force of will, Marco choose to let them stay out for another night.

Only if it was that simple. Eventually Jackie had called after school and they had short talk about her slowly improving health. Again Marco had to resist the desire to go see his girlfriend. He called Janna without success, then visited her house with nobody to answer. From Jackie he learned Janna was staying with her aunt and uncle. Which made sense considering Marco only had seen Janna's parents once, for they had a business with antiques and had to do lot of travelling. Marco found it funny how Janna's parents' work explained so much about her own interests, yet more questions popped about her.

Walking from street lamp to street lamp, Marco continued to entertain himself with thoughts of his friends, few games, even his homework. He failed to notice his shadow was not alone.

**XXX**

The town of Echo Creek wasn't that big. With a high enough vantage point Star would be able to see most buildings comfortable enough. That, of course, was thanks to the Archer Servant class the Grail had chosen for her.

Within a second she scouted everything within a half a mile. Where street lamps shined there were sixteen people walking, minding their own business. In the two-story buildings she counted thirty-eight lit windows and nine visible silhouettes. Hundreds of houses laid in the outskirts of the mountain, all having windows bright like stars in a grounded sky. From her Master she knew there were at least twelve thousand people living here. Much more than what she had to deal with on Mewnie.

She sensed an unnatural movement. Turning to the right Star traced the distant sensation of magic. Four blocks away from her a boy casually paced through the streetwalk. Two blocks away something sneaked between the streetlights and merged with the shadows. A creature with crimson eyes, thin yet muscular body and hands bigger than it's head.

_Say, Master, you humans don't happen to have demons in your world, don't you?_

The unholy creature made a single leap, landing on a short building's rooftop.

_Only familiars summoned by magecraft. Did you saw something? _her Master answered.

It kept crawling through the rooftops like an animal. Star was sure the creature haven't noticed her. Only the prey in a form of a teenage boy.

_Something is lurking, stalking a boy. It's not a Servant._

_It either will kill the boy, or kidnap him for it's mana. Take it out, _Star's Master commanded.

With a single thought a weapon materialized in Star's hand. Her wand had taken the form of a bow with two wings extending from main piece. Eyes locked onto the creature, she raised the bow and put her free arm on the golden crystal.

Another sense struck Star, costing her some concentration. A magic on a completely different level from the creature. Familiar sense. In the local park, three blocks away stood a tall, muscular man in golden armor, and only him. In one hand he held a thick flat sword, longer than half his height.

_Master, a Servant just appeared. Alone._

_Is the creature his?_

_Don't think so. He appeared from a completely different direction. He doesn't seem to see me._

_Distinct features?_

From head to toe Star scanned the man. _He's carrying a huge sword and set of yellow armor. Seems some part of it shines._

_Most likely the Saber Servant. Use your advantage,_ Damper emotionlessly ordered.

Looking back at the creature Star found it to have came a block away from the boy. The boy itself looked relaxed, unaware, naive.

_Advantage, _Star through. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew why. She reminded herself of Mewnie, and why she decided to join The Holy Grail War.

With a hard grip on the wand, Star turned and raised it against the man with the sword. Drawing from the base of the wand, her hand formed a straight bolt of pink light.


	6. Hunted

**Hunted**

Muffled explosion after explosion brought Marco's attention back to the physical world. With alerted senses he listened and after the fourth or fifth explosion none followed. He looked at the night sky, waiting for some sort of fireworks to confirm what he heard.

A tall mass of flesh and bones leaped at him. By some trained instinct he made a roll, avoiding whoever tried to pin him down. Back on his feet in a fighting stance he stared at his attacker. Tall, bony and muscular, the creature looked like a demon out of a videogame. Its reddish eyes left a trace in the darkness as it leaped over at Marco.

Torn between fight or flight, Marco's kick hit the creature in it's stone-hard legs without any effect. As in some kind of surprise, or mockery, the monster took a moment to stare at Marco. The creature was twice his height, hunched forward so it long bony arms could reached the ground.

In a one powerful swing Marco threw the bag at the creature's face, then scrambled away. He could not dare to look behind and see how the creature reacted. Every part of his mind was busy coordinating his feet, and feeding his panic.

Repeating sounds of heavy jogging shook Macro. Growing echoes of concrete scratching and rumbling breaths. Somehow, he felt the creature getting closer.

Without losing momentum Marco drifted off between two buildings. He pushed himself off a wall and almost lost balance. Still hearing rapid meaty steps, he entered another alley. Then another. The labyrinth of unlit corridors was familiar, yet Marco did not knew where he was, or where he was going.

Closed space between buildings amplified the terrifying sounds of stomping flesh and unholy breathing. Sudden urge to get out of the darkness overcame Marco. On his left he noticed glimpse of bright sidewalk and dashed for it.

As he got closer, so did the disturbing sounds from the creature. With breaths faster than his steps Marco made it out of the alley into an opened street. Blood instantly froze, he stopped to look behind, for there was somebody else here.

A girl around his age. Leaning on a shop's wall, her heavy breaths concentrated and hand desperately trying to hold off shoulder from bleeding over the damaged silver armor she wore. A gash on her head had turned part of the long blonde hair into pink locks. Her eyes stared at him in much shock as Marco was in.

Two red eyes joined them from the alley's shadow. Still heavily breathing, Marco leaped to the girl, putting her almost lifeless arm behind him.

"We need to move!" he shot at the stranger. He made one step with her when a disturbing breath reached his exposed neck. One rapid swing skinned off metal, cloth and flesh. With agonizing cries, both Marco and the girl fell, scraping their faces on the concrete.

The girl pulled herself off from Marco, he unable to stop her. She produced an yell, then blinding light and shadows ten times longer. When the shadows shrunk down Marco forced himself on his knees. Pain shocked him from three bloody lines on his back. He just stood, focused on breathing and not collapsing back. Then the girl he just tried to save kneeled and raised with his arm leaning on her shoulder.

The creature thrashed and clawed behind them. With half steps they moved across the empty street, leaving red drops behind.

"What...what is that thing?" Macro said with much effort.

"Some kind of demon," she answered between breaths.

With every step they dragged metal ringed and fell apart. A roar came behind them, shaking Marco's ears.

"What did you do to it?"

"It's blinded. Not for long."

They reached a building lit by its own local lights and a street lamp. Then the girl kneeled, laying down Marco against a wall. He tried to resist, but neither she nor his back allowed it.

"What are doing? We must get away from it!" he barely yelled.

The girl turned her head at the creature. "We cannot. I can stop it", she gazed back at Marco, "but not alone."

He frowned, then widened his eyes from understanding. "How can I help?" he asked, terrified by the potential answer.

The girl raised her bloodied gauntlet over at him. Requesting a handshake. "You'll have to accept me as your Servant."

"What kind of-" Marco was interrupted by a freezing howl of the monster. He looked back at the girl. River of red ran down her tired face, painful breaths one after another, glare stone hard.

He didn't understood what she asked of him, or what he was going to get himself into. He only saw a choice between guaranteed death and glimpse of hope. With a swing Marco grabbed her hand, squeezing it as drowner holds onto a life raft.

"Say _Archer, I accept you as my Servant."_

Marco swallowed painfully. "Archer, I, Marco Diaz accept you as my Servant."

"And I accept you, Marco Diaz as my Master," she said with a barely hidden thin smile.

Marco's hand started burning and he immediately pulled it to himself. Crimson lines were self-engraving themselves on his hand. Two red patterns in the form of vortexed flames formed. With their completion came a ton of invisible weight on his shoulders. His stamina was suddenly sapped away. Pain and gravity pulled him and he collapsed on one side. Shock and alertness fainted, replaced by irresistible demand for rest. His eyes closed regardless of he agreed.

Last thing Marco recognized was a bloodied girl holding bow and an arrow made of light.


	7. Hidden War

**Hidden War**

Not a single muscle did not ache. Marco remembered his first intense karate lesson and it did not exhaust him nearly as much. Then he remembered the creature and the girl. Eyes wide opened, he was met with a clear night sky. Panting, with both arms supporting himself he managed to sit. Somehow, he was on a rooftop with amazing view of the half-asleep Echo Creek. Muscles from his back sent cutting pain.

Steps and ringing attracted his attention. Gazing at the city the girl from earlier sat next to him. She looked better that Marco remembered; her wounds had closed, the armor had a more natural shape and almost hidden cracks. Traces of dried blood on her face covered on of the two heart-shaped marks on her cheeks.

"We're in the clear. Nobody has come for us," she said still gazing at the city.

"Did you kill the monster?"

"Yes," she smiled at him, "thanks to you."

Marco let a deep sigh. In a second he collected a ton of questions for her. One specific he found a better starter.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am the Archer Servant in what your mages call The Holy Grail War. There's no good way explain it, isn't it?" her last sentence was met more for her than for Marco.

"If getting anything from what you said is the best way, then no. And did you just say _mages_?" he frowned in half-disbelief.

"So you did understand something," Archer giggled. "Yep, magic is real. Or _magecraft _as it is you call it."

"Magic? Like pulling a rabbit from a hat?"

"Like summoning familiars and explosions."

"Let's say I buy that. What does this have to do with you, _Archer Servant_?"

"I don't know the whole story but, seven mages, known as Masters, participate in a ritual, The Holy Grail War, by each summoning a Servant from a class. That makes me Archer-class Servant," she pointed at herself with a thumb, then with index finger at Marco, "and you had become my Master."

"Wait, wait. I can't do any magic. And _certainly _I did not summon you."

She stared back at the semi-lit city. "My old Master, who was a real mage, did summon me. But another Servant killed him," Archer let a sigh. "I had to find a mage to form a Contract with and be my new Master, or else I would have disappeared."

"And you decided to pull me in into this War of yours? To save your own skin?" anger raised from within Marco, affecting his tone.

"Hey. Last I recall we both were out of options, and wanted to live."

"You didn't tell me what was I getting into. You used me!" Marco yelled louder that he liked. Archer's eyes widened. Small tears in the corner of her deep blue eyes made Marco uncomfortable.

He looked at the city, in an unspecified point of it. "Thank you for saving my life. And what was that thing? A demon of some sort?"

She joined him. "It was too simple and weak for a Servant. Either a mage's familiar or a Servant's lackey. My old Master thought it had target you to steal your mana."

"Mana?"

"Magical energy. Everybody has it. And mages use it for their magecraft and to support their Servants."

"That's why I can be your Master, despite not being able to use magic?"

"Magecraft," she corrected him. "And yes. Although we're in a disadvantage. While you have good amount of mana, without being able to control it you won't be able to fight other Masters fairly or actively support me in a battle with other Servants."

Disturbed Marco turned to face Archer. "Fight, battle? You and the Masters are trying to kill each other?"

"Yes. I'm sure you wonder why," she answered with lower tone.

"Wonder? If Servants, or demons, or whatever walk around, killing people, I do want to know why."

"Remember The Holy Grail War? When only one Servant and his Master remains, then The Grail will grant both of them a wish."

"Really? A wish? What kind of wish?"

"Any kind you can imagine."

"So, seven mages summon their own Servants and fight to the death until one pair remains to get their own wishes? And you're one of them?" Marco accused.

"Hey, I'm not just some kind of tool. I have my own reasons to fight in The War. And no, only six Servant must die."

"Then why was your Master killed?" Marco's voice got one idea louder.

"Servants needs Masters' mana to stay in this world. Somebody had decided to take me out by killing my old Masters," Archer answered and matched his tone.

"Wait, so now I'm also a target of other Servants and Masters? Awesome."

His words somehow got to Archer, for she stared at him with no words and eyes wide open. Then her stare trailed away from him.

"That's why you have me," her words were cold and quiet. "I want to end this as quick as possible. Don't you as well? Then we can have our own wishes granted and you can get back to your normal life."

"It's hard for me vote you confidence, considering your last Master is dead and he was an _actual mage_."

Attempting to contain her anger, Archer's face turned red. She jumped back on her feet and let a bitter "prick" slip. She turned her back at thin and marched away. It made anger raise in Marco as well, but he did not respond. Instead he pondered on the information dump Archer had given him.

A light in the distance disappeared. Staring at the half-dark city Marco remembered he was supposed to be home. He checked his phone, which had miraculously survived. Midnight was getting closer. His parents must be going crazy from worry. They might have already sent the police to find him. And how was he supposed to get down from a rooftop on a random building?

"Archer," he walked to his Servant and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Let's continue our talk tomorrow. Now I need your help to get home."


	8. Rest and Tension

**Rest and Tension**

Marco had arrived at his house just as his father was dialing the local police station. Archer had dropped him at his home and using some kind of Servant magic vanished. One less thing to lie about.

The three wide bloody scratches on his back Marco explained with some street dogs attacking him. That was the best he had come up with in the short time between the rooftop and his house's door. The lie worked well because of the anxiety he could read in both parents' faces. So well that they brought him to the nearest clinic to get a shot against rabies.

Then there were the two red marks on his right hand. Caught off guard and without a lie prepared, Marco used the first thing it came to his mind; some kid had drawn them on the way to Britta's Tacos. Marco was sure his parents wasn't entirely convinced, but did not get extra questions about the marks. At least for this night.

When he sat on his bed, Marco was sure he wouldn't be doing much sleeping. Archer had got him in something he was not even supposed to be part of. So much questions he had for her, but talking with somebody in the middle of the night in his room was last thing he needed to explain to his parents. There were some things of what she had told him that Marco felt he needed to think over again.

But the sheets turned out to be exceptionally soft, pillow seductively inviting him to lay down. Still feeling pretty drained, he laid and promised himself a few minutes of rest.

His mother woke him up. She told him he had completely missed his alarm and breakfast was almost ready. Checking his phone had confirmed his alarm had fired off and eventually stopped on it's own. Marco was surprised how tired he must have been, for he usually woke up without any problems.

Left alone in his room, Marco had to force some of his will to get up and get dressed for school. With each movement, tiredness crawled out of his muscles, posing resistance to his actions. Standing half naked at the wardrobe build in mirror, he took a look at his back and the dozen stitches that covered his wounds.

Sudden invisible weight pulled Marco. Out of thin air bright dust appeared, took a human shape and turned into Archer. Marco's spectator made him feel indecent and he scrambled for some kind of upper clothing.

"Don't be ashamed. I've seen half-naked guys before," she said with a smirk.

Fighting to put a t-shirt as fast as possible, Marco shushed her. Slapping both hands on her mouth, Archer's smile vanished. Unlike her Master she looked energetic. Her wounds were gone without any bloody traces, her armor was whole and unscratched. Mentally repeating what she just said, Marco made a grimace.

"Did you watch me while I slept?" he nervously whispered.

"Uh, that's creepy. I was outside all night in my Spirit Form. That means I've been invisible for humans," she explained with similar tone.

"I have several question about that. And many other things. But right now I have to get down, have a breakfast with my family and go to school."

"No!" Archer barely stopped herself from yelling. "You can't go to school."

"Yes I can. I'm going because I have to," Marco titled his head in confusion.

Struggling with something, Archer looked away at the floor. "My old Master was a teacher in your school."

Shocked, Marco lost his words. "What? Who?" he managed to get out.

"You chemistry teacher, Harrison Damper. He was a mage."

Unbelievable. Mr. Damper had been his teacher since beginning high school. All this time he was secretly a mage. Was this why he was incredible good, even overqualified at his subject? Had chemistry something to do with him being a mage? More and more similar questions came as Marco kept remembering details about his teacher.

Soft knocking pulled Marco out. As the door slowly opened he remembered he was not alone. With a knot tightening his stomach Marco pushed aside shirts and switchers in the wardrobe. His order for Archer to hide left hanging on his tongue, for he was alone again. She had disappeared with slight traces of light and distorted air. He felt relief as well as some of the invisible weight missing. Second later his mother showed her head though the partially opened door.

"Marco, is everything alright?"

He dared to calm her, but stop. "Mom, I really don't feel that good. May I skip school today?"

"But honey, it's Friday. School is always easiest on Friday."

"I just still feel very tired since last night. Don't think there is a point going there and fighting to not fall asleep all day."

"Does it have to do something with Jackie?"

"No... Maybe," Marco said after a moment of rethinking.

They exchange worried stares, before his mother spoke back, "Alright, come have breakfast, then get some sleep. And Monday back to school."

"Will be down in a minute."

Smiling, his mother closed the door. Waiting a few seconds for Archer to reappear turned out be a waste. She was probably playing it safe, Marco reasoned. He hoped, because he had a lot of questions needing answers.

"Archer, I'm going down to get some breakfast. Then you, me, here. I want to know everything about this War and how can I get you another mage to be your new Master."

Half an hour later Marco entered back in his room. Talking with his mother about everyday problems had taken away some of the worry. And although the pancakes had gone cold, he found himself too hungry to care. With filling his stomach sleepiness steadily crawled. He approached the bed, feeling the need to spend the whole day there. A familiar force started to pull him down. Archer appeared sitting on his bed with arms crossed, and cold expression.

"Fine, Marco Diaz. Let's talk."


	9. Servant and War

**Servant and War**

Fortunate for Marco his parents left for work short after breakfast. Immediately his talk with Archer exploded into argument about him staying in The Holy Grail War. She again brought the wish-granting reward for both of them if they became the winners. And again she lost Marco, for he did not had anything he was willing to risks his life over. Each time Mr. Damper was brought up both would stop for a moment, which would end up escalating to even more stubborn attempts to convince the other they are right.

Eventually both Marco and Archer tired themselves out of getting nowhere and shifted the subject towards the two red marks on Marco's right hand. _Command Spells_ they were called and used by Masters to be linked with and control their own Servants. If necessary, a Master is able to use a Command Spell to command his Servant into action, regardless of what their opinion on the command. Archer went into some depth explaining usefulness of a Command Spell: temporary boost to a Servant's specific ability, instant teleportation to his Master, or anything that could help in battle, as long as the Master could describe it in some logical way. Intrigued, Marco saw the potential and value of using Command Spell to gain advantage in critical moment to defeat another Servant. He also thought if he could use it to force Archer to find another Master, or even give up on fighting in The Holy Grail War.

On the question how to use them, Archer left Marco disappointed with the lack of anything but vague suggestion. The Grail was the one who gave information to Servants about this world and she had learned a little more from her old Master. The lecture on Command Spells ended with the warning of what happens if all of them are used: the Servant is permanently disconnected from his Master and he will have to find another Master without a Servant, but with leftover Command Spells before he ran out of mana and disappear. Archer anticipated Marco's question and explained when a Master is killed without spending all his Command Spells, The Grail will transfer them to the new Master.

Marco's thoughts stopped at the idea of spending the two Command Spells as a quick way of getting himself out of The War. _Most likely the end for Archer in The War as well_, he thought.

Their conversation continued with the topic of mana and how Servants use it from their Masters. In addition to what she had said earlier about mana Archer added that Masters can use it to heal their Servants to some extent. A mage would be able to control this, but in Marco's case Archer was the one in control and healed herself at the expense of Marco's own stamina. Even if he did understood the logic, Marco could not help but feel terrified that somebody else was draining his energy without permission. Impulsive, he made and angry commend about it. Archer returned the debt back at him.

Then she got into details about the seven Servant classes and their strengths. Marco found some similarities from the games he had played. Reluctant to talk, Archer barely mentioned that each Servant was some kind of powerful personality that died in their own world. The Grail had given her some knowledge of the potential Servants, for finding a Servant's identity would also expose their personal weaknesses. She refused to tell her identity or weakness to Marco, demanding it was for her and his protection. Instead, she briefly mentioned a Servant's trump card: their Noble Phantasm. It was a unique weapon or ability that consumes a lot of mana, very powerful, and used would give a Servant's identity away without a doubt. It was not just a random ability, but something very personal and distinguishable of the Servant's identity.

Other topics came to Marco's mind, most of them were not properly addressed, since Archer's knowledge was quite limited. _A mage or a Master would be able to answer them_, he figured. She also was not able to once again tell him how he can transfer her to another Master. After everything Marco heard, he had little doubt she was hiding that knowledge from him.

Tired from arguing and information overloading, Marco wanted some alone time, which Archer granted him. He body demanded more sleep and he planned a short nap. It didn't happen as in darkness his father awoke him for dinner. Few muscles arched, some energy had flowed back in his legs and back. _Another day like that should be enough_, Marco thought.

Dinner with his family was refreshing. His parents were happy to see Marco smile and laughing at their questionable childish jokes. His mother passed her husband's request to get her taco and stuck to the homemade meal. Marco hoped she wasn't fighting her cravings because of what happened to him last night.

Climbing his way back to his room, Marco wondered if Archer was still in the house. After closing the door behind he called her out with whispers without any result. Not feeling fully recovered, he laid on the bed and let thoughts on Servants and The Holy Grail War occupy him.

A knocking on the door requested his attention and permission. With Marco's approval both parents entered and surrounded his bed. Marco's heart was already wildly pounding when he read mix of worry, sadness and possibly confusion in both their faces.

"Mom, Dad, you're scaring me."

"We just watched the news. This morning Mr. Damper was found murdered," his father said. Marco's eyes widened. Fear locked his mouth.

"Marco, do you know anything about it?" his mother's voice trembled.


	10. Another

**Another**

"No" was everything Marco could say. Chained by fear and doubt, he stared at his parents emotionlessly. He knew some reaction was appropriate, yet afraid to make or fake one.

"Nothing at all?" ask his mother again.

"Does this have something to do with Jackie?" his father quickly followed.

Marco frowned. "Nothing. How do you bring Jackie up?"

His mom took Marco's hand. "We're worried that your… separation is hard to handle. I mean she was your first girlfriend-"

"She still is. Even if we broke up I am supposed to go and kill my school teacher? Is that what you think?"

"God no! Mr. Damper's murder is quite brutal and we were worried that you saw something, but are too afraid to tell us."

"So you didn't witness somebody from school trying to kill him, got caught, and barely escape?" his dad said.

"Again, no, I don't know anything about Mr. Damper's death." _They don't believe the wounds on my back are from dogs. _

A ringing interrupted both parents from a follow up question. They exchanged worried glares, then looked back at Marco.

"I haven't invited anyone."

"Must be the police," his mother said.

Despite not having any real connection with the murder, Marco still had to fight with rising anxiety from the word "police". After both parents left his room he realized he was holding a breath for a while. With its release some of the tension in his chest also lifted. And it instantly got sucked back by loud knocking. Not wooden, but from metal hitting glass. From the only window in the room Marco saw Archer using one hand to hastily knock again, while holding with the other for the window's frame.

Marco worked quickly with the handle mechanism to unlock and opened. Cold air entered inside and only it.

"What are you doing?" Marco whispered, then throw a glare at the door.

"We have a big problem."

"I know. They think I know what happened to Mr. Damper. I mean I do, but I have-"

"Marco," Archer froze him by calling him, "a Servant is on its way."

A fraction of panic made its way to Marco's expression. "On its way? You mean to my house? How?"

"Maybe somebody saw us yesterday. Or the Servant had sensed me in some way."

_Of all the time, this could not come in any worse._ "Wait for me outside. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded before dispersing into dust of light. With thoughts rushing into him Marco locked the window and just stood. Was there even a chance to reason with other Servant? Even so, confronting him near his house risked getting caught by his parents, or getting them caught in The War. Whatever he was to do, first step was getting to leave the house. After the talked with his parents it seemed almost impossible.

This time the knocking was gentler and careful. In a moment of rising worry, an idea struck. Marco shuffled his legs into taking a somewhat natural sitting pose on the bed. With phone next to his ear he started talking loud enough to be sure he was heard. One by one his parents entered, when he finished the fake conversation with "I'll be right there".

"Who was on the door?" Marco asked.

"Nobody. The bell must be acting up again," his father said.

"Who called you?" his mother had light curiosity written on her.

"Jackie called. She wants to meet up."

"Absolutely not!" his mother exploded. "After what happened to you last night you're not going anywhere after nine."

"Mom, I haven't seen Jackie in a week. There is something important to talk with her." Marco swallowed painfully. "She sounded troubled."

His father put an arm on her shoulder, silencing any argument she had. Both turned their backs at Marco. They were discussing something but only incomprehensible whispers reach him. His right leg started a nervous tromping on its own. A wild though of Servant busting through the door made Marco shiver.

"You can go. I'll drive you to Jackie's house," his father said.

"There is no need, because she is at the park. It's just fifteen minutes walk from here. And the air will freshen me up, clear my mind," Marco almost stumbled on this own words.

His mother's expression still hold absolute disapproval. For a moment she met her husband's eyes, then left a soft sigh.

"One hour. We want you home by eleven."

Something rose inside Marco, wanted him to reward both parents with a hug for their understanding. Fear from running out of time suppressed the desire. Without saying much else he dressed downstairs with a jacket. Before leaving the house his parents reminded of his curfew.

Cool and dark, Marco pushed through the uncomfortable weather to the closest street lamp. He looked around and found himself alone; not even Archer had appeared. He wondered where his Servant was, what he should do next. Deciding to get at least farther from his house, Marco almost ran on the other side of the street. The familiar dust of light formed next to him.

A blade flew from the darkness straight at Marco, only to be deflected by Archer's own weapon. She was still half-materialized when second blade got deflected by her. Not being able or daring to move, Marco stared at where the sword came from. Archer stepped in front of him, ready to shield him from further attacks.

With slow, confident steps a man appeared two lamps away from them. Another joined him. One wore his dark hair low and short with black leather clothes for protection. The other was one head taller, with straight silver hair, also dark leather body and pants, only covered by long opened crimson coat. He extended his arm to the side and a red spear materialized in his grip.

_Lancer_.


	11. Taste of Battle

**Taste of Battle**

_That spear, he's definitely Lancer, _Star thought. She had hoped spotting the enemy early and informing her Master would give her the opportunity take out the Servant from safe distance. Now she had no choice but to engage in close combat against a Servant who is better suited for it.

The wand melted in her hand and took the shape of a sword, while still maintaining the familiar violet base. _Should have bombed him without telling my Master anything._ As the other Servant made a step closer, Star steeled herself in a combat stance.

"We need to get out of the streets," she heard her Master. "There is a probably empty park-"

"The moment I turn my back Lancer will strike. There is no way I can do that," Star whispered back at him.

With cautious step she put some distance between her and her Master. In response Lancer also moved, spear risen behind him. The other Master spoke and both of them froze:

"You really are just a kid. What are you doing being part of The Holy Grail War?" He turned his head pointing at the houses, maliciousness left in his words "Are your parents at home?"

"I know what you want. I know about The Holy Grail War," Star's Master yelled back, "If you want a fight, then let's move to the park."

"Of course. What a perfect idea for an ambush by a little boy and his…"

"Identify yourself, woman", Lancer spoke for first time and caught Star off guard.

"Isn't it obvious? I am the Saber Servant," Star moved her sword as an example, smirk written on her face.

Unamused, Lancer raised the red spear and squatted in preparation for battle. "We'll see about that."

What was she doing? Even with Royal Guard's and her father's training in swordfight she was not confident in taking melee-specialized Servant. Allowing a Servant who probably had a lifetime experience in long weapons next to her was a suicide.

With explosive strength Lancer leaped into a rush, leaving dust behind him. Out of time, Star's raised the wand, which had taken the form of a bow. Her right hand blurred from the speed she draw and let the pink-shining string. First magical projectiles Lancer deflected with quick swings. The projectiles turned to tens, to hundreds, each vanishing behind the clouds of dust from exploding on contact. Star's Master yelled something meant for her, blocked out from constant whistling of each bolt of pink light cutting through the air.

In an instant Star stopped the barrage with a sidestep. Crimson spear passed through with a screaming sound of metal being pierced. The sheer force from a two-meter long weapon grazing the shoulder plate shocked her entire body. An explosion followed behind and knocked Star on her butt. On her fours, her eyes searched through the dust for her Master. He was standing with no obvious injuries, but out of breath. _My attacks must have drained too much mana out of him. _She notices at the small crater just few meters away from her, where the spear had caused the explosion.

"So, you're Archer. You know, talking bullshit is not very Heroic-Spirit-like", Lancer said with the same lack of amusement as before.

Back on her legs, Star found her enemy unaffected by her killing volley. In his left arm was cracked plain shield, half Lancer's height in size. He had managed to get the better half of distance between her and his Master.

"Speaking of lying, where did you get that shield, Lancer?" Star said.

"You know, being a Lancer, I like to be adaptive and make stuff on the go." The shield dispersed into dust of light. Two short swords replaced him, each contrasting with black and white steel.

"Being adaptive does not give you the power to create weapons at will", Start said back.

"Well, I might be a blacksmith", Lancer said and took a different fighting stance.

Star changed the wand back into the shape of sword. Like her father trained her, she made small steps, trying to find a decent opening. She was ready to warn her Master to stay behind, but something stopped her, something was different. As she turned her head, Star's heart doubled its beat.

Her Master was gone.

**XXX**

Out of breath, Marco leaned on a lamp post. He was almost to the park and had almost collapsed out of exhaustion. His Servant managed to drain his energy and the rest he used for running. He bet Archer will follow and bring the fight to the empty park, where she can go blowing up stuff as much as she wanted. He bet the park was empty.

After a heavy swallow some of Marco's stamina had returned, or at least that's what he felt. He made a run between the better lightened parts of the streets. Eventually he was met by a familiar forest, surrounded by short metal fence. It would be faster just to climb over, if Marco had the energy for it. He made it through the open gate and could not help but lean on a tree for a moment.

Between the heavy breaths he listened for any kind of explosions. Nothing but the cold whistles of the wind and branches dancing in its rhythm. _Good sign,_ he hoped. As if to keep his energy he took a quick breath and rushed through the concrete path.

Marco's body could not keep up, he was forced to make through most of the park walking. At some point he was both satisfied nobody was here and needed a serious rest, dropped himself on the grass and focused on breathing and supporting a sitting position. Wind gust and cold sweat sent shivers. Still no audible sounds of two Servants fighting with firepower of tactical missiles.

While his breathing normalized, Marco's heart had not calmed down. Instead it was racing even faster, when a familiar figure casually walked into his sight.

"Good job kid. You got me exactly where you wanted me," Lancer's Master raised hands and shoulders.


	12. Unmatched

**Unmatched**

From a mile away Echo Creek had little signs of nightlife. Jackie could barely distinct streetlights from households from all-night open shops. She leaned on the fence that separated her from a sharp slope. She had no doubt Masters were hunting one another, while the townsfolk suspected nothing of it. _Please people, try to minimize collateral damage and casualties, _she thought.

From dust of light Saber materialized, wearing serious expression and his shining golden armor. The warmth and light he radiated felt calming in comparison to the wind's chilling teeth. _It also makes him visible from miles._

"Our allies have arrived," he stated.

Both walked under the somewhat alive road lamp. Seconds later a weak beam of light found its way to them. Its holder was a girl with long chestnut hair and deep green eyes. Like Jackie she also had a dark jacket, jeans and a flashlight. The girl turned off the flashlight, exposing the red marks on her hand.

Jackie nodded at her in serious welcome. The girl did the same in silence, while a new stream of light appeared next to her. Another figure materialized, its curves covered by black robes with long cowl. The newcomer moved forward without footsteps. Under the cowl he revealed a pink-haired girl with deadly crimson eyes. _The lad must have been around your age when her life was taken away, _Saber judged in Jackie's head. _For being given the Assassin Class, she must have earned it, _she replied.

"Since we're all here," Jackie started, "let's go over the plan again. Quickly. I'm sure Caster knows we're already here."

**XXX**

Using whatever energy he had recovered, Marco tried to stand still and control his shivering tone.

"We don't have to do this", he said to the other Master.

"I agree. We don't," the man crossed arms. "First, introductions. I am Kirion Antheus. You, boy?", he said with radiating pride.

"Marco Diaz," Marco answered after short hesitation.

"So, Marco Diaz," Kirion started waking circles, "I don't care how you got into The Holy Grail War. Clearly you're not a mage, you don't belong here. I have one offer for you. Give up your Master ownership, forget about all this, and live on."

"If I leave The War, you're not going after me?" Marco raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"Correct."

"And what about the other Masters?"

"What about? It is not your concern," Kirion answered with some heat.

"But you will still fight in the city. Where other will get caught in it," Marco raised his tone.

Kirion rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just the nature of a war, isn't it. Acceptable losses for the price of getting your grand wish, isn't it."

Marco remained silent. Expecting an answer Kirion had stopped on one place, staring at him. An explosive crushing sound shifted both their focus at the forest. Between the dark silhouettes Marco distinguished trees randomly falling one after another.

"Time's up, Marco", Kirion said, right hand grabbing something from his coat. With a toss he released what Marco could only describe as folded paper. Only it didn't stayed folded, for it took the shape of sharp cone. For a moment it froze mid-air, then the cone shot itself straight for Marco.

Unbound by sudden rush of adrenaline, Marco throw himself on the grass, avoiding a trail of blue light. He pushed himself back and noticed his left leg shivered. It was covered by ripped cloth and flowing trail of blood. Another cone missed his head and grazed the left cheek. With heart rapidly pumping adrenaline Marco dashed for the crumbling forest.

He didn't made it far.

One streak of blue light ended piercing the back his lower right leg. With scraping pain of foreign body cutting muscles Marco tumbled on his stomach. His agonizing cry echoed between the ground and the stars.

With eyes closed the pain was pushed back just enough to give him control of his limbs. His attempt to push himself got interrupted by another cone cutting in his shoulder, slamming Marco back on the grass. The only working arm failed to reach the cone. Instead Marco let another yell, pain and exhaustion sapping it into a weeping.

Calm steps between the grass reached him. Marco could not help but twist his head at Kirion, a step away from him. The other Master pulled in his left hand another piece of paper. With blue glow the paper wrapped around his fist in the shape long knife, or machete. Not letting a word or emotion, Kirion kneeled and raised his arm.

A bolt of pink light split the night, the air and Kirion. The man fell back, screaming and holding where his left arm used to be. Marco had never seen so much blood, so much agony and anger.

In a moment Archer appeared next him and got her sword parried by Lancer's own. In an uncanny synchron both Servants grabbed their own Masters and put distance between their enemies. Archer laid carefully Marco on the grass. She looked much worse than Macro had seen; her armor was blooded, had cracked and ripped pieces, she favored one leg, her clean face had multiple cuts. In a hurry she pulled each of the three cones one by one, replacing them with improvised bandages from Marco's ripped jacket.

While Marco was getting patched up, he focused on the other Master-Servant pair. Lancer was pressing on Kirion's limb, while the Master pulled one of his magical papers. With some blue light to shape it, the paper wrapped itself around little below Kirion's shoulder. He bled, but the paper did not pick any stains.

"You're going to be fine, idiot," Archer said after tying up the last bandage.

"My house. My family-" Marco said through the pulses of increasing pain.

"They, are fine. We didn't stick around after you ran away."

Their attention was drawn to the other Master's burning yells. Yells directed at his Servant.

"Kill them! Kill them now!"


End file.
